


Dive

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Series: Who We Are In The Dark [14]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hangover, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Perspective shifts, Romantic Fluff, secret aspirations, sober ones this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: L wakes up with onehellof a hangover. It’s not pretty. But maybe some things can be.





	Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amid their discussion, L ends up telling Light a secret no-one knows about him. Not even Watari.

_Why does it sound like everything is underwater?_  L blinked his eyes open and then immediately closed them again, moaning as bright light stabbed into them. He could hear Light bustling around the room, and humming under his breath, but everything sounded so muffled that he couldn’t make out what it was. Everything hurt. What had he  _done_  last night?  _I don’t want to move._

It took a long moment for him to realize that he was being talked to, and he blearily peeked one eye open again. “What?” he croaked.

“I said, how do you feel?” Light’s smile was cautious, soft, and L couldn’t tell if his  _smile_  was wavering, or if that was his own vision.

“Like I got hit by a train,” L moaned, trying to bury himself back into the comforter. Light let out a quiet sound of sympathy, stroking at the back of his neck with cool fingers, and L stilled. “Oh... that feels  _good_.”

He could hear the smile in Light’s voice as he asked gently, “What I’m doing?”

“Your fingers are cool. It feels nice.”

Light chuckled and climbed back into bed behind him, stroking his neck before bringing his fingers up to press lightly against his forehead. “Tell me where it hurts, L.”

“Everywhere,” he whimpered, snuggling back into Light’s arms.

“Well, I can’t put my hands everywhere at once,” Light laughed, continuing to stroke soothingly over his skin. L lay curled up and quiet in his arms for a while, content to let Light trail his fingers everywhere, and he found himself almost drifting back to sleep under the soothing ministrations when Light murmured, “I called down to say we might not make it down today. Was that the right call?”

He twitched and mumbled, “Who answered? Or - wait, what time is it?”

Light stilled his fingers as he thought, and L whined, wiggling around until he could bury his face in Light’s chest. “It’s almost 10:30 now. You were dead to the world for a while.” He paused, laughing, and clasped his arms around L loosely as he added, “And now I know you snore after you’ve been drinking. Utterly _adorable_.”

“Shut up,” L mumbled.

“Hey, I’m just the messenger,” Light said, laughing and pressing a kiss to his hair. He was silent for a long moment before adding, “Aizawa answered, by the way. He laughed and said he didn’t expect you’d feel up to working today.” Light’s voice was hesitant as he said that and L raised his head slowly, staring hard at him.

“And  _what_ ,” he bit out, eyes narrowed to thin slits. “-the hell does  _that_  mean?”

Light looked at him, smile gone and a carefully neutral expression on his face. “I’m pretty sure he just meant that he saw how much you drank and knew you’d be hungover.”

L stared some more, and with some determination, he pushed himself up. “L, wait-“

“I’m going,” he declared, wobbling as he stood up, reaching out to try to steady himself on the night stand. Looking down at himself, he noted that he was shirtless, and his jeans were twisted a little uncomfortably around his legs. “Did I forget to undress myself, or was this you?”  _And why don’t I remember very much of what happened after getting to that stupid bar?_

“L, you don’t have to go down if you’re feeling-“

“I said I’m  _going_.”

“L.” Light’s voice was firm as he got out of bed and came over to stand in front of him, reaching out to keep him steady. “You can barely stand. And you look like you want to crawl right back into bed and go back to sleep. Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Because if I have to suffer through a hangover, everyone who was there last night is going to suffer with me,” L said with a glare. “Because Aizawa laughed at me. And because this  _sucks_.”

Light let out a soft chuckle at that, earning himself an even fiercer glare in return, and shook his head. “Then if you’re going to be a stubborn ass about it, at least let me help you.”

“If you insist.” Light laughed again and looped his arm around L’s waist, hand resting comfortably against his hip, and for a moment, L’s bad mood lifted. Then his head gave a painful throb and he whimpered, clutching at Light in return as the teen led him to the bathroom. “ _Why_  do people willingly do this to themselves on a regular basis?” he complained quietly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me you have aspirin or something, somewhere, Light.”

“I snagged some from the kitchen last night,” Light said, and L let out a moan of relief.

“You are  _perfect_ , and a beautiful human being, and if I didn’t feel like utter  _crap,_ I would absolutely do whatever you wanted me to do  _right now_ ,” he said, gratitude apparent in every word.

“Well, you  _definitely_  tried to initiate something last night, but you fell asleep before we could do much more than kiss,” Light said, teasingly. “Also, no offence, but your breath smells  _really_  bad right now.”

That shut him up. For a minute. “How much did I even drink? I didn’t throw up, did I?”

Light didn’t answer right away, merely helping him sit down on the toilet seat before going to start running the bath.

“That bad?” L asked dryly. He winced as the sound of running water pierced his ears and covered his head with his hands. “Gah, you could have warned me!”

“Sorry,” Light said, handing him the small bottle of painkillers. “I thought you’d prefer a bath, if you’re achy.”

L nodded, grimacing as he opened the bottle and swallowed down two of the caplets. “You didn’t answer my questions.”

“You can rest easy, you didn’t throw up.” Light glanced back at him, and smiled a little. “Surprisingly. But I think you had a  _lot_  more to drink than you meant to.”

“And that tells me a whole lot of  _nothing_.”

Light abandoned the tub for a moment and knelt in front of L, rubbing soothingly at his thighs as he kissed his forehead, and even Light’s  _lips_  felt soothingly cool against his skin. “Okay, so here’s the deal. We were only there for two hours. Well... _maybe_  it was closer to three hours, but not by much. You had four drinks. Not to  _mention_  the shots Misa got you to do.”

“The others all had way more to drink than I did,” L pointed out petulantly.

Light laughed a little and said, “Yes, but they were drinking beer. You had  _four daiquiris_  in two hours, L.”

“So? They were delicious. Tasted like slushies.”

“ _Alcoholic_  slushies,” Light pointed out, rolling his eyes slightly at L’s childish response. “And I looked it up while you were sleeping, those things are nearly twice as potent as beer. You drank roughly  _twice_  as much alcohol as the others. And it’s a _damn_ good thing you were drinking the frozen ones, because from what I could tell on the website, the regular daiquiri is twice again as strong as the frozen one.”

L stared at him, eyes wide and mouth dropping open in shock. Light nodded and filled up a glass with tap water, handing it to him before going to turn the bathwater off. L sat in a daze, idly sipping at the water until Light returned to tug the jeans off of him.

“No wonder I feel like crap,” L muttered.

“And the sugar crash is probably contributing to that, too,” Light said, trying not to laugh. L glared daggers at him and pushed himself up on wobbly feet.

“Right. So what songs did I mangle in my drunkenness, then?” L asked archly, grateful when Light immediately stood to steady him. He needed something to eat. The thought of cake or any of his usual sugary comfort foods actually turned his stomach, and he shook his head a little to himself, fighting back the wave of nausea. _I guess I’ll shock everyone by not only going down there, but eating normally for once_.

“What... _do_ you remember about last night?” The look on Light’s face was slightly worried, and that never boded well.

“Why do you ask?” 

“Because you keep asking me what you did,” Light pointed out. “That’s a little worrisome, L.” 

“Give me a break, I just woke up and my head is killing me, do you really think _you_ would be able to focus on what you remember from the previous evening at that point?” L groused, clutching at Light’s arm as he sank into the hot water with a low moan of relief.

“Yes,” Light said quietly. “Because I’ve done it when I was sick.”

Sighing, L blew out a breath and mumbled, “Fine. Let’s see. I remember getting onstage a bunch of times... I think I _actually_ remember most of what I sang, honestly, I just want to make sure I’m not remembering _wrong_.” The look Light gave him was impatient, and he hastily added, “I remember Misa and Matsuda both egging me on to drink more - damn it, I am going to  _kill_  them! I remember... you helping me to the bathroom when I nearly fell on my face, and-“ L blinked, and had an impression of lips and teeth clashing, hands everywhere, harsh breathing and rumpled clothes and the heady feeling of release at being crushed bodily against a brick wall... and he looked at Light, face slightly pink. “And um. I’m pretty damn sure we hooked up in the bathroom, didn’t we.”

“We _definitely_ did,” Light said, cheeks flushing in remembrance even as he grinned. “You remember the competition you and Misa had going over the evening?”

“Oh yeah, a sing off and then that stupid shot,” L said dryly. “Honestly, she could have picked something more difficult for me to _win_.”

“Yeah, _well_ , I’m not going to complain, because watching you do a blow job shot when I know you’ve got a, ah... _talented_  mouth was absolutely _torturous_ ,” Light said, swallowing hard. He smiled, and continued in a low voice, “ _Shit_ , L, you get  _aggressively_  flirty when you’re drunk. I think there might be some questions from the others when you get down there. Any idea how you’re going to explain yourself?”

Closing his eyes, L submerged himself under the water for a moment before settling against the rim of the tub with a sigh. The hot water felt  _really_  good on his sore muscles. “Absolutely none... but why should I _have_ to?”

“Right. That’s fair. Well.” Light shook his head, swirling his fingers in the water as L watched him, and said softly, “You were teasing me so much all night that by the time we made it to the bathroom, I wouldn’t have been able to say no to you even if I _wanted_ to.”

“Oh? And what did I want that you couldn’t say no to?” L asked innocently, trying to stifle a smirk. He had a vague recollection of this, and if the faint bruises on his knees were any indication, he could _entirely_ understand why Light wouldn’t have said no.

“More what you were _doing_ ,” Light said, a pleased grin starting to spread across his face.

“Oh?”

“Don’t play stupid, L, you _know_  you were on your knees almost immediately with my cock in your mouth,” Light said, laughing. L’s breath caught at that, and he clenched his hands at the thrum of arousal crawling through him at that description. “I didn’t even ask you to do it. You’re so _filthy_ sometimes.”

“I refuse to apologize for knowing what I want,” L said, letting out a shuddering breath as he stared at Light.

“You literally _begged_ me to fuck you against the wall, L,” Light informed him, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to his forehead.

“Well, I don’t remember you doing _that_ ,” L said with a pout. 

Light laughed again, reaching to run his fingers through L’s hair before saying softly, “That’s because I wouldn’t do it. I love you, but that was a _little_ too much for me.”

L stared at him for a moment, thinking furiously. He could remember bits and pieces of what happened, and the emotional part of him caught on one part in particular. _Should I say something? Or see if he brings it up?_

“So you’ll let me blow you in a public washroom, but you won’t _fuck_ me in one?” he asked softly, laughing a little to show he was just playing.

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t want either of us to catch anything, and I don’t even want to _think_ of how many people might have _actually_ had sex in there over the years,” Light said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He paused and then went on with a surprised frown, “And I just realized that last night marks the _second_ time you’ve sucked me off in a public washroom. Do you have some kind of fetish for potentially getting caught, or something?”

L blinked and sat up. “I... uh. I don’t know. I never thought of it in any great detail.” A shiver rolled down his spine at the idea, and he found himself blushing. “I think you might be onto something...”

There was silence between them for a long moment before Light was laughing. “You little exhibitionist,” he teased, leaning in to give L a hug.

“Oh shut _up_ ,” L said, trying to sound grumpy even as he snickered. “You’re getting your pyjamas all wet.”

“You’re worth it.”

L was silent for a moment before wrapping his own arms around Light and burying his face in the teen’s shoulder. _He didn’t bring it up._ “Light?” he whispered, heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

“Hmm?”

Taking a deep breath, L whispered, “Did I... did I just dream it, or did I tell you...”

Light pulled back and looked at him then, a patient, ecstatic smile on his face. That told L everything he needed to know. Swallowing hard, he smiled and looked down. It felt like he was burning up now.

“I meant it,” he said quietly. Looking back up, blinking rapidly to try to keep his vision clear, L added thickly, “I tried to tell you... _so_ many times yesterday. I couldn’t spit it out. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Light asked, still smiling as he stroked his thumb over L’s cheek. L nuzzled into his touch and sighed, shoulders slumping. His head still hurt, and the anxiety wasn’t helping a whole hell of a lot, but he wanted to get this out. 

“For not telling you sooner that I...” Apparently, he still had a hard time saying it when he wasn’t wasted.

Light shook his head and said softly, “It’s okay, L. I know now. You don’t have to say it if it-“

“I love you.”

Light shut up at that whisper, and L could see his lips trembling with poorly suppressed emotions.

“You’re perfect,” L said in a low voice, leaning his elbows on the edge of the tub and looking Light in the eyes before giving him a tremulous smile, reaching out to trace the tips of his fingers down the teen’s cheek. “And I _love_ you.”

Laughing wetly, Light kissed him, hugging him as tightly as he could with the tub in between them.

Once the kiss finally broke, L smiled at him and asked wryly, “Didn’t you say my breath smelled bad?”

“Oh, shut _up_ ,” Light laughed. “You seem to be feeling better. How’s your head?”

L blinked, and grinned wickedly despite the dull throbbing behind his eyes. “You’ve never complained yet, so I’m going to say amazing.”

“L!” Light stood up then, a faux scandalized expression on his face as he laughed, retreating into the other room. “If you’re making terrible sex jokes, you’re _definitely_ feeling better. I’m going to go get changed.”

“Okay,” L called, unable to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. He ducked under the water again, reaching for his soap when he resurfaced. As he began to scrub himself down, he called conversationally, “By the way, which songs _did_ I mangle last night?”

“None of them.”

“Huh?”

Light reappeared in the doorway then, smiling. He tossed some clothes down on the toilet seat and stepped back in, tugging on a pair of pants as he said, “You sang a bunch. You didn’t _mangle_ any of them.”

“... Oh.” L blushed a little and asked quietly, “Really? You liked them?”

“L, I loved all of them. I’m not even sure I could choose a favourite.” Pausing, Light considered for a moment and then continued in an amused tone, “I mean... I’m going to guess that you already _had_ lyrics for that rap song, because now I think about it, they fit a little _too_ well to be made up on the spot, but still... to do your _own_ lyrics and never miss a beat was _very_ impressive, for starters.”

And now he was positive his face looked as red as a tomato. _Should I tell him that I’ve done that for a bunch of rap songs, or just... let him think it’s only that one?_

Grinning, Light continued, picking up the t-shirt on top of the pile and tugging it on. “Matsuda has an okay voice, but you kind of carried that Linkin Park song. And the Jet song? Holy _shit_ , L.” Blushing, Light sat down on the pile and looked away a little guiltily. “I, uh. I should tell you now that I, uh... I recorded you singing that song. You have a _great_ voice for rock music.”

Swallowing hard, L clutched the edge of the tub and asked in a quiet voice, “Do you... really think so?”

Light nodded emphatically, staring hard at him now. “Yeah. L, you were SO hot. I don’t know _where_ you got the confidence to move like _that_ , but I kind of just wanted to insist we come back after that song, honestly. I can’t believe I fell for an undercover rockstar. I wanted you _so_ bad.”

“You recorded it?” L frowned a little at that.

“And watched it again before I came to bed last night, yeah.” Light gave him a sheepish smile. “I’ll show you before you make me delete it.”

L didn’t say anything to that, just stared at him and waited for him to go on.

“Heh.” Light stood back up and ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. “Anyway. I wanted to ask, by the way... why didn’t you change _my_ request like you did Misa’s?”

For a long moment, L was quiet, and then he said softly, “Because I wanted to tell you how I felt, and by that point I was comfortably inebriated and didn’t care about discretion, is my guess. That song is downright _arduous_ to sing. Are you _sure_ I didn’t mangle it?”

“I mean, you weren’t _perfect_ at it, but you sounded amazing for most of it, and... I got what you were trying to do,” Light said, smiling. “When you said yesterday that was your favourite Whitney song... is that because of how much the lyrics fit us?”

_I knew you would pick up on that_ , L thought fondly to himself, merely smiling.

“You really _were_ trying to tell me all day, weren’t you?” Light asked, voice slightly awed. L nodded, resuming his scrubbing. He might as well get clean instead of merely getting pruny. “L, you are so sentimental sometimes. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I don’t know how to answer that question, Light,” L said, glancing up at him before ducking under the water again for a brief moment. “And as nice as it is to hear how much you apparently like my singing, I’m... feeling a little embarrassed. Are you _sure_ you aren’t just biased because you like me?”

Light laughed and shook his head. “Hang on.” _Well, THAT wasn’t cryptic at all_. Having said that, Light disappeared into the other room. L took that moment to begin scrubbing the soap into his hair, shivering slightly and reaching to try to open the faucet with his toes. _Come on, work_. He finally got it open as Light stepped back in, laughing at the sight he must make. “L, what the _hell_.”

L grinned up at him sheepishly, shrugging. “What? Might as well use my freakishly long toes for something useful.”

“You’re such an adorable weirdo,” Light said, rolling his eyes. 

“Thank you?” L leaned over to tug the plug out, letting the hot water replenish. “So... what were you doing just now?”

“Getting this?” Light held up his phone and clicked the buttons a few times before holding it for L to see. _Damn, he really DID record me. What a brat_. As he watched, he found himself grinning happily.

“I missed a couple cues,” he pointed out once the video was done, and Light snorted in amusement.

“Is that all you can see, your flaws?” Light asked, clicking the screen off.

“I don’t know where I got that confidence, but I want _more_ of it,” L said, deliberately lilting the last syllable up to make it a question, looking up at Light with wide eyes.

“That’s a little better.” Light pocketed his phone and stared pointedly at L’s hair. “Are you going to rinse that stuff out?”

“Oh, right.” One last dunk under the water and some vigorous scrubbing got all the soap out, and he resurfaced, shaking his head.

“Hey! Warn me when you do that,” Light said with a laugh.

“Sorry.”

“By the way, L?”

“Hmm?” L glanced at him briefly before crouching in the tub as he pulled the plug, watching the soapy water drain away.

“Even my _dad_ liked your last song. The Smashing Pumpkins one.”

“Wait, really?” L looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Said it was, and I quote, ‘the most emotionally powerful performance of the entire evening,’” Light said, doing a near perfect imitation of the chief’s delivery. Resuming his normal tone, Light added, “He normally isn’t much of a rock music fan, either, so coming from _him_?”

“Sounds like high praise,” L whispered, looking down and biting his lip happily.

“Mhmm. Ever thought of actually doing something with music?”

L was silent for a long minute as he chewed on his lip, sitting on the edge of the tub as he kicked the excess water off of his feet. “I wanted to,” he finally admitted quietly. “When I was a teenager.”

“Why didn’t you?” Light asked, draping a towel over his shoulders and beginning to rub him dry. _He’s always so loving with me when it’s just the two of us. I wish we didn’t have to keep this a secret._

“Um. Well, the main reason is that I saw what fame did to some of my favourite artists,” L said, glancing down at Light’s hand on his shoulder. “Also, I... never learned how to play any instruments other than piano.”

“You play piano?” Light squeezed his shoulder, sounding both surprised and pleased by that, and L looked up at him and nodded, a tiny smile spreading across his lips. “I learned it, too, when I was really young. I was very good at the technical playing, but I wasn’t very good at the time of feeling the emotion of the music. I haven’t played since I was seven.”

“Ah.” L shrugged and looked away. “There was a short time when I actually played recitals. Apparently I was labeled a prodigy. I didn’t like the attention, then. Maybe it would be different now that I’m older.”

“I want to hear you play.” Light’s voice was soft, and he laughed at the wide eyed look L sent him. “At some point. That isn’t the whole reason you never did anything musical, though, is it?”

“Light, why does this matter?” L asked, frowning a little and finally turning around to face him, looking up at him with a pout on his lips. “Why do you care so much about my musical interests? I’m a detective, not an artist.”

“Honestly? Because after watching you last night, it seems like you are just as passionate about music as you are about solving cases,” Light said, smiling down at him. He took the towel and began squeezing the ends of L’s hair with it, and for a moment, L found himself smiling. "Maybe more, if I'm being honest. You seem to be more concerned about being _right_ when it comes to the cases."

“I like music. That doesn’t mean I’ll be good at it if I try to make my own,” L said softly.

“Well, you know, all you have to do is write about sex, and people will eat it up,” Light laughed. L immediately glared at the teen, folding his arms in front of him as Light leaned in to hug him. “Aww, come on, I’m only teasing. I’m sure if you ever tried, it would be something interesting.”

“Well, it’s not going to happen,” L said firmly. “I’m a detective. I help people, I do good things, and I make a lot of money doing it. Honestly, music would be a considerable down grade, monetarily.”

“Did you _want_ to do it for the money?” _Seriously, Light?_ L looked up with a flat expression on his face and shook his head. “Then why are you bringing money _into_ it?”

There was silence again for a long moment as L stared down at his knees, and Light sopped up the water that had dripped onto the floor from his feet. Finally, L said in a harsh whisper, “I’ve never failed at anything. Not really. At worst, I’ve suffered minor setbacks. And I might be good at solving puzzles, but that’s literally just reasoning out what’s right in front of me. It’s highly impersonal. _Anyone_ could do that with enough patience and knowledge. But to _make_ something? That requires so much _more_ of oneself than I’ve ever been comfortable sharing, until you came into my life. Why would I want to put myself out there like that, for people to analyze and dissect like some sort of experiment? Why would I want to create something of myself only to potentially fail, to have people laugh at something I worked-“ L had to stop for a moment when his voice broke, squeezing his eyes shut and just struggling to breathe evenly. Finally, he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before continuing in a tremulous voice, “What if I worked so hard on something only to find out everything I tried to create was bad? Or if people said I was just seeking attention for my problems? You tease me all the time about being emo, but I don't care because I know you're kidding. I _know_ the connotations behind people using that phrase, and it's not nice. It's just another way to bully people, and I’m not sure I could handle that after everything else. And if I write something too impersonal, I'll have people calling me a robot, which is _equally_ unflattering. _No._ I don't want to go through that.”

As he spoke, Light watched his face, his own expression carefully neutral. When he finally stopped, shivering both with emotion and from the slightly chill air in the room, Light reached for him, smoothing his hands up L’s thighs and then wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him close. His hair was soft and somewhat ticklish against L’s chest, and he wrapped his own arms around Light’s shoulders, swallowing hard and squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m pretty sure all your favourite artists have had the same thoughts, L,” Light said, voice soft and clear. “You’re not alone in being scared to live your life or create for fear of being laughed at. I wish that _everyone_ could have the opportunity to pursue their dreams without fear of ridicule. If I could create a world that was conducive to that... if I could create a world where people could live their lives without fear of being _hurt_ , or taken advantage of, in any way... I would. For _you_. For everyone.”

_If you could create... what, a perfect world?_ L’s heart was hammering rapidly in his chest at that, and he found himself staring down at Light’s hair, unsure if he was more excited or worried by the thought that immediately presented itself. _Free of... the harsh realities of life? That sounds like something Kira would say, Light_.

Clearing his throat, L whispered, “The sentiment is a nice one, but... unsustainable. I’m not even sure it’s possible.” _But I wish it could be. Even if it made my job obsolete._

Light pulled back with a laugh, only for his smile to fade as he took in the expression on L’s face. “What’s wrong, L?”

_Everything_. “Nothing, Light,” L said, voice brittle as he sent a tiny smile Light’s way, guilt colouring his cheeks at the lie. “Nothing you can fix, anyway. I just...” _Should I? Tell him now, instead of waiting until we catch the current Kira?_ “If things work out well...” _Is that what Kira wants? Or will he still want to eliminate me?_ “It’s merely a seed of an idea, not even fully formed yet...”

“L, you’re being cryptic,” Light said with a gentle laugh, standing and pulling L up with him, steadying him before hugging him properly. “Why don’t you tell me your idea when you have a better grasp on what it is?”

_By then, it might be too late_. L hesitated, and then said softly, “Okay.” He stepped around Light to grab his toothbrush, rummaging through the rest of the clothes piled on the toilet seat as he brushed his teeth. Frowning, he shot a glare at his boyfriend and pointed the toothbrush at him, accusing through a mouthful of spit, “Hey, you forgot underwear.”

Light cackled at that and sprinted out of the bathroom, calling, “I _wondered_ when you would notice that!”

“Light, what the _hell_!” L had to fight hard not to completely burst about laughing, and while the abrupt tonal shift of the conversation left him slightly reeling... honestly, he was okay with that. Their conversation had turned surprisingly heavy, and he needed a breather.

“I love you, too,” Light said, reappearing and tossing a pair of boxers at L’s head with a grin. “Ready to brave the gauntlet of teasing over your _oral prowess_?”

“You are _begging_ to sleep on the floor for the next three days if you keep it up,” L said, tugging the boxers up over his hips and loftily turning away from his boyfriend’s smug face to hide his smile at the teasing.

“You’ll miss me,” Light said in total confidence. _Yeah, I would, if I was going to do it,_ L thought, trying to suppress his smile as he got dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been very busy working on a ~secret project, and otherwise doing holiday/work related things. And since I likely won't be able to post in the next week, Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and happy New Years! Sorry for the incredibly late update!
> 
> I don’t own Death Note, y’all.


End file.
